With A Stronger Faith Embrace
by Lyn908
Summary: AU: Hellsing Xover. Integra dies but leaves Alucard with some last orders. After all he’s served the Hellsing family for four generations, why fix it if it ain’t broken? Implied slash but can be ignored. Mention of different religions. Oneshot.
1. And With A Stronger Faith Embrace

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Harry Potter or Hellsing. They belong to their respective owners.

**Summery: **Integra dies but leaves Alucard with some last orders. After all he's served the Hellsing family for four generations, why fix it if it ain't broken?

**Warnings: **Language, Implied Slash, Violence. I think it's pretty tame but who knows. If anyone complains I'll switch it to M.

**Pairings: **Nothing definite, you can definitely see some implied A/H, onesided for now. But I am a fan of A/S so if there's a sequel it could change.

**A/N: **Well this is an AU obviously. Since when don't I butcher cannon? With three different cannon universes (manga, anime, OVA) I think I can afford some artistic license. Visually I prefer the manga for Seras and Integra, and the OVA for Alucard and Walter. Anyone who's read and seen both knows how the anime turned Integra into a wannabe man, and Seras mysteriously had her breasts inflated...hmmm think the animators were men? On the other hand I have to give them credit because they made Alucard and Walter hot! I meant to have this up last night but when I was editing it it seemed choppy even for my style so I added another 3000 words. The scene from the battlement, the parts with the gun, Walter being good, and the family history are all new scenes, and were written while I was sleep deprived at 3 am. Originally I was planning on following the manga and having Integra being murdered by the traitor Walter, but then I switched it to the anime. This takes place after the scene where Integra has been imprisoned by the queen. It's done in my choppy style, anyone who's read my other fics know what I'm talking about. It's all in order, although there are some scenes I removed altogether to use in a sequel. The time spent talking in the classroom will be shown in greater detail with flashbacks if I do post the sequel. That being said the sequel itself won't be worked on until I've finished writing ANN or ARTS. Oh and any Naruto/HP Xover fans will be glad to hear that I'm writing a oneshot for another idea I've had. It'll be up within the next month! Anyways read and review please!

* * *

It was silly for him to go to so much trouble. Truly silly. He, the great Alucard, was reduced to searching for the last Hellsing descendents like a common bloodhound. He frowned slightly as he stalked leisurely through a deserted alley, manoeuvring around fallen trash, and other piles of filth. 

It was a beautiful night, and yet he was wasting it looking for those that had been cast out of the Hellsing family. Those that had chosen to betray the family, and follow the Catholic Church.

It galled him that his Master- no his _former _Master- would waste her last order on such insignificant peons. No one could be more unworthy or the Hellsing name then them. Even a lowly street whore would be better suited to bear the name of such a noble family.

On her deathbed, dying from wounds created by the vampire Incognito, her soldiers dead or incarcerated, and forsaken by the Queen, she had requested of him only two things. One, to find the family that her Grandfather had disowned and to pledge his allegiance to the most worthy, and the second, to train and protect his new Master, so that one day she may be avenged.

Alucard paused to watch the moon. It truly was a beautiful night.

Such a shame.

* * *

Alucard stood hidden in the shadows of the house across the street. The house he was watching was unnatural. It was like all the other cookie-cutter shaped houses and yet…a darkness seemed to envelop the house this night. There not even fifty feet away, was Number Four Privet Drive, the house his Master's…_former _Master's blood resided. He sneered as he thought of the beastly mortals that resided within. From what he had read in the file about them they were the worst sort of mortals alive. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and leave them to the mercy of the Queen…and yet…something was amiss. The shadows were restless and an unnatural sign hung in the air above the house. Something that obviously didn't belong hanging above a normal house. 

"I smell death in the air Master."

Alucard let out a chuckle as his fledgling, melted out of the shadows beside him, his face drawing into a wide toothy grin at her observation. "Yes, but no blood…I wonder…"

Seras turned to her Master curiously. "Perhaps someone died of natural causes?"

"Use your nose police girl," Alucard frowned.

"But Master-"

"Don't just smell the death, go deeper than that. Find the meaning behind it."

"…"

Alucard sighed. His childe was truly clueless at times. "There's no scent of sickness here…and even so that wouldn't account for the scent of multiple death. No, something else has happened here tonight. But enough of that- aren't you supposed to be guarding the safe house with Walter?"

"Walter said that I should go after you," she said with a cheeky grin. "He said that he may be an old man but that he was more than capable of guarding a silly little house for a single night."

"Oh? That I don't doubt."

The blonde nodded in understanding before turning to look at the house her Master was staring at so intently. "Why are we here Master?"

Alucard grimaced. "To find a new Master."

Seras blinked. "A new Master? But I though with Sir Integra dead-"

"She ordered me to find her remaining family and find a worthy master from among them," he said as he drew his gun from inside his long red trench coat. "Prepare yourself police girl, something approaches."

"Yes Sir, my Master!"

Both vampires tensed as several loud cracks filled the air, three men and a women appearing in what was once an empty street. The two watched intently as they raced down the street towards the house they were watching, the group making no move to hide themselves.

"Master?" Seras questioned nervously. "Should we be doing something? And how did they appear out of nowhere like that? Are they vampires?"

"No," Alucard said, his lips curling with contempt as he took in the neon green robes that one particularly old man was wearing, soon switching to the bubblegum pink hair of the woman. "Wizards," he spat, "they're fucking wizards!"

The blonde draculina blinked at the disdain in her Master's voice. "Wizards, Master? As in wand waving, magic using wizards?"

"Yes," he hissed. "Later police girl, I will explain. For now we wait. Perhaps if we're lucky they'll enlighten us as to what has happened here this night."

* * *

Alucard sneered impatiently as they waited across the street for the wizards to leave the house while inwardly calculating why they would need to enter the home of his Master's kin. Hellsing's files made no mention of wizards. Did they miss something? 

Seras tensed beside him as the door across the street was pushed.

"Dead," Alucard heard the woman say as she walked behind the men out of the house and sank down to sit on the steps. "I can't believe that bastard killed them."

"Why not?" A tall black man added. "He's willing to kill every one else. Why not his enemies relatives."

Alucard stifled his amusement as the pink haired woman glared at the man who had spoken. "I know that you bas-"

"Enough! Nymphadora, Kingsley, we don't have time for your bickering!" The old man in bright green robes shouted. "Right now we need to inform the Ministry of what's happened and break the news to Harry before the Prophet does. I wish we could spare him this heartache but-"

The old man was cut off by a snort of laughter from the one man Seras was trying to avoid looking at. She couldn't help but wince every time she set eyes upon his greasy hair, which provided her Master with plenty of amusement at her expense. Not that the other three were any better to look at. Out of all of the supposed wizards, the tall black man with the gold ear piercing seemed the most normal. Hell, she had seen FREAKS with better fashion sense than those so called wizards.

"Is something funny, Severus?" The old man asked as he stroked his beard.

"Of course there's something funny you fool!" The man named Severus said through his laughter.

Alucard grinned as the witch rolled her eyes at the laughing man. "Well please enlighten us."

She was rewarded with a sneer. "The boy can't stand his family. Absolutely despises them. Why would he care if Voldemort offed them? It's not like he even planned to see them again, and if he did it would have been through your manoeuvrings Headmaster. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised Potter sends a thank you card to Voldemort, himself!"

The man they had referred to as Kingsley frowned. "Not everyone is as cold as you are Severus. He'll feel some remorse for them."

"You keep telling yourselves that," the man chuckled to himself. "Personally I think the boy's going to get roaring drunk and fuck anyone he can get his hands on in celebration."

"Why you-"

"Enough!" The eldest wizards yelled wearily. "Perhaps I am overestimating Harry's compassion for his Aunt's family, but I don't think he's that far gone. For now though we need to return to the Ministry so we can deal with this."

And with that they disappeared with four loud cracks.

"Oh?" Alucard breathed, his face splitting into a shit eating grin as he pieced together pieces of the puzzle in his head. "Harry huh? What did you wizards do…that he wasn't included in my Master's file?"

"Master?"

"Come police girl…it would seem we need to make a trip to the wizarding world."

* * *

Seras looked around the library nervously, taking in all the ancient looking books. "Master…all these books…" 

"It's a library Seras," Alucard chuckled as he hypnotized the stern looking witch behind the desk by the door. "Of course it has many books."

"But why are we here Master? I thought we needed to go to the wizarding world? And you promised to explain about wizards-"

"Oh? I don't recall making such a promise," Alucard said grinning, his orange sunglasses hiding the full extent of his amusement from her.

"Master!" Seras protested. "You said you'd tell me!"

"No, I said I'd explain later…"

"…"

"…"

"Well!" Seras exclaimed finally as her Master led her deep into the bookcases, stopping to stare at a portrait that seemed to be…moving?

Alucard merely blinked before looking at her questionably. "Oh. The wizards."

"Yes!"

"…it's not later yet."

Seras slumped against the nearest shelf. "Master…you're so mean."

"Perhaps if you told me what we were looking for this would go faster," Seras said, as she flipped idly through a copy of Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century. The young woman slumped against the table, her head dropping to rest on her unoccupied hand.

"I told you Seras," Alucard said from behind a week old copy of the daily prophet. "We're looking to find who the boy Harry is and how the wizards were able to conceal him from Hellsing."

"Okay…ah! Master I think I've found it!"

Alucard let his sunglasses slip down his nose to reveal his disbelieving eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Yes!" Seras squealed while her Master looked on indulgently. "See it says here, '_Sixteen year old Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, is most famous for his defeat of the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, at the tender age of one. He achieved this miraculous feat by rebounding the Killing Curse back to it's caster the aforementioned Dark Lord, leaving a lightning shaped cursed scar on his forehead and killing his parents murderer. In more recent years it was discovered that said Dark Lord's spirit was only thrown from his body and has since regained said body through the use of a dark ritual. Unfortunately because of the Ministry's incompetence his return went unnoticed for nearly a year. Harry Potter is also known for his numerous confrontations with the Dark Lord, which he has lived to tell about relatively unscathed. To read more about the Ministry's ineptitude regarding the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the smear campaign against our Saviour, please refer_ _to a copy of The Most Incompetent Wizards of the Twentieth Century."_

"Is that all?"

"Master?" She asked, puzzled by her Master's unimpressed tone.

"Well I could have told you all of that."

Seras blinked. "Master? What do you mean?"

"I mean, Draculina," Alucard sighed. "That I discovered all that by reading the papers."

Seras twitched. "Y-you mean I went t-through all that trouble and you already knew all of it."

Alucard grinned. "Of course. I figured out who he was hours ago."

She twitched again. "W-why d-didn't you tell me?" She stuttered as she banged her head against the table.

"Why?" Alucards eyes lit up. "Because it amused me. And really you only have yourself to blame."

Seras peeked over her arm, narrowing her eyes. "How so?"

"You wanted to know more about wizards didn't you? What better way for you to learn than to read about them yourself."

"Master? Sometimes I hate you…."

Alucard laughed as his fledgling resumed banging her head against the table. The night was starting to look up. He had a potential new Master, he had the chance to cause chaos among the wizards, and he had annoyed his fledgling. Yes, it was a good night indeed.

* * *

Harry held in an irritated sigh. He had been awoken at three in the morning by his Head of House and been informed that the Headmaster wished to see him and that she was told to escort him there. Of course McGonagall hadn't looked any more pleased than him, with her bleary eyes and floppy pink bunny slippers dragging on the stone floor. The duo had made their way to the Headmaster's office only to find it empty. 

Twenty minutes later Harry let a sigh escape as he turned to his Professor sitting beside him to ask how long it would be, only to force himself to hold in a aggravated scream.

She had fallen asleep.

Of all the- Harry forced himself to take deep, calming breaths.

He was going to kill that old man when he came back.

* * *

"That's it?" 

Dumbledore blinked in disbelief. "Harry I don't think you quite understand. Your Aunt is dead, along with your Uncle and Cousin."

Harry blinked back at him as McGonagall smirked. "I'm well aware of what you said Headmaster. Likewise I asked if that was all you called me down here for. Because if it is I've got quite the bone to pick with you. I mean really couldn't this have waited for a more reasonable time? Say eight in the morning? Preferably after breakfast so-"

Dumbledore brightened, "I see! You're just in shock! Well let's go see Poppy, I'm sure she'll fix you right up-"

"I don't need to see Madame Pomfrey, I understand that my Aunt is dead." Harry said, his voice full of exasperation.

"Well you're not taking this the way I had hoped. My boy, I'd really feel better if you were to see Poppy. You're lack of reaction is troubling."

"Well that's easy to diagnose," McGonagall said dryly.

Dumbledore turned to her. "It is?"

"Quite," she said, her lips quirking upwards slightly. "Potter spell it out for our _esteemed _Headmaster, otherwise we'll be here all night."

"Yes Professor. You see Headmaster it's like this…I don't care."

Dumbledore gaped. "But Harry they-"

"I. Don't. Care. Our family wasn't exactly loving, yeah? In fact, I don't think you could reasonably call it a family. Now if that's all I'm going back to bed.

Dumbledore opened and closed his mouth rapidly as he watched the young man rise from his seat and leave his office. "Wha- What just happened?"

McGonagall snorted as she too rose to leave. "I told you so Albus. I told you it would be a mistake to leave him there. But do you ever listen to me? No of course not! I'm just the lowly Deputy Headmistress, what do I know about childcare?

"You-"

"And Albus?" McGonagall interrupted with her eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

"Next time you wake me up in the middle of the night, make sure the student actually likes their caretakers."

* * *

"You were gone longer than I thought you would be," Walter said as he helped Seras remove her coat. "Did you find them alright?" 

"We found them," Alucard said. "But they're dead."

"What?" Walter gasped.

"Oh Master don't be so mean to Walter!" Seras scolded. "They were dead when we got there but then the Wizards showed up and-"

"Wizards!"

"That's what Master told me!" Seras cried in dismay, as if spending the night in a library full of moving portraits, and shrieking books didn't prove the existence of magic.

"Lower the decibels police girl. Yes Wizards, but all is not lost, my old friend," Alucard said with a sigh, polishing his guns while sipping the blood Walter had prepared for their return. "You will once again serve a Hellsing."

"Oh?" Walter said with a grin. "Then you've found someone worthy?"

"Perhaps not worthy. But he will be by the time I'm through with him," he drawled with an answering grin.

Seras looked between the two men, utterly lost.

"May I have the name of the Hellsing we will be serving?" The old butler asked.

"Harry Potter. He's a Wizard," the vampire replied thoroughly enjoying his old partner's shocked face.

"A Wizard?" He breathed. "There hasn't been a Wizard in the Hellsing bloodline since you were enslaved."

"Indeed," Alucard said with a sneer. "However this is one Wizard I may be glad to serve. At the very least he'll be fun to play with for a while."

* * *

Harry was considering jumping. 

If only to save his sanity from the less than sane people in the Wizarding World.

It was half past midnight and he was sitting on the parapet of the battlement that lead to the Astronomy tower, his legs dangling over the edge while his hands gripped the raised stone on either side of him. The wind was blowing slightly, still quite crisp as the snow had just melted not that long ago. He had finally had enough of Ron's jealousy of the attention he was getting, and Hermione trying to get him to talk of his feelings which was why he was here instead of snug in his warm bed.

"It's not like she'd like the results anyways," he said out loud with a fond grin as he wrapped his cloak around him firmly. The look on her face when he had expressed his lack of caring regarding his family's deaths had shocked her speechless. She had of course known that they didn't like each other, but she still felt that blood should be thicker than water. The poor girl still didn't understand that one didn't need to share blood to be family and that being family wasn't necessarily a good thing. It had felt good to be able to silence the usually overbearing girl for once. Of course his utter callousness was why he was currently hiding from her in the first place.

The entire school had been in an uproar for the last week, ever since his Aunt's death. He really couldn't understand what the big deal was, but of course the gossips used the opportunity to spread even more rumours about him. That he'd been raped by his Uncle from the age of four, which wouldn't have happened in a million years, he would have bit the git's dick off before he would suck it. Or that he was the secret love child of Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape, when he had heard that one he had promptly smashed the Hufflepuff's face in for even suggesting it. Hermione of course had been appalled, Ron upset that no one had spread rumours of him, Snape had actually applauded, and McGonagall had given him twenty points for imbuing his fist with a wandless disarming charm.

And of course throughout the whole week Dumbledore had twinkled down on all the students from his prominent seat at the Head Table, not doing a damn thing to control his students. The man had even had the gall to let him go unpunished after striking a student. He should have been in detention for the next month, if not suspended.

Harry let out a suffering sigh. He just couldn't believe how unreasonable everyone was being. They were at war for Merlin's sake, and they were wasting time debating why he wasn't sobbing his heart out over the death of his Squib Aunt, her husband, and her whale of a child! How could he tell them? How could he tell them that he didn't give a damn she was dead because that's what she had taught him to feel? It wasn't like they were a real family. They didn't sit down for family dinner's, or exchange pleasantries. They used him as free labour for fifteen years, did that mean that he had to mourn them?

"Honestly," he muttered as he brought his knees to his chest. "It's not like we loved each other. Really, we were only victim's of circumstance," he let out a humourless chuckle.

"Sucks though, that circumstance has to go by the name of Dumbledore. Guess you won Auntie dearest," he sighed as he looked up at the cloudless sky, the moon shining down on him. "You don't have to deal with the old man anymore. I on the other hand do-"

Harry tensed as a long arm snaked around him and pulled him against a hard chest.

"What is a little kitten like you doing out of bed so late at night?" Alucard bent down to whisper in the ear of the boy in his arms.

Harry narrowed his eyes before ducking out of the man's grip and swinging his feet to rest under him, using his momentum to jump from each elevated part of the parapet until he could easily jump back to the battlement ten feet away. He stifled a gasp as he took in the man's odd countenance. A long blood red coat paired with a matching fedora was not something that was common, even in the wizarding world. To top it off the man was wearing orange sunglasses. And that didn't even cover his odd hair, hair that seemed to absorb the light, reflecting nothing. Every time he looked back to the inky mass it seemed to have grown or shortened. No, this man definitely did not belong at Hogwarts.

"Who are you?" Harry asked backing away from him. He stared up into his face defiantly.

Alucard grinned at the teen. This one had spirit. Perhaps he would make a good Master after all. "Alucard. Or so your ancestors have called me so in the past."

* * *

"Relax kitten, you look like you think I'm going to kill you," Alucard grinned as he leaned against the battlement wall. 

"Aren't you?" Harry asked as he edged away slowly, his wand sliding wandlessly down his arm.

"Oh? So paranoid, and at such a young age," he said before disappearing from in front of the boy.

Harry screamed as he reappeared behind him and hauled him in his arms. "Now kitten, where can we go to talk, hmmm? I'd prefer to speak somewhere you won't freeze, I have much to tell you."

Harry let his wand fall into his hand as he swung his arm backwards, "Stupefy!" He shouted before he was dropped heavily.

"Owww!" He groaned as he rubbed his ass. "That fucking hurt!"

"As enjoyable as this sight is kitten," Harry froze as Alucard's voice came from behind him. "I do believe we need to talk."

Harry turned his head slowly to see the red-clad man lounging on his side on the cold battlement, his head propped on his hand, his eyes fixed on his hand rubbing his ass.

* * *

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't AK your ass, you pervert!" Harry hissed from his spot over the man's shoulder. 

He yelped as the Alucard smacked the ass resting by his face. "Because I have your wand, and before you ask why you shouldn't call for help…maybe because I could kill you and disappear before anyone even hears you."

"Yeah right," Harry grumbled, still upset at being treated like a sack of potatoes. Though in Alucard's defense he had been gentlemanly about it and carried the teen bridal style until the boy had gotten a foot loose and canned the poor vampire. "You're probably just going to molest me or something."

"Or something," Alucard agreed throwing a grin over his shoulder. "But for your information, I don't do virgins."

"Whhhaaaaaaaaat!"

"Is that in protest that you're a virgin, or disappointment that I don't do virgins?"

"W-why y-you! How dare you?" Harry began his struggles anew. "I'm gonna kick your ass you-"

Alucard chuckled as the teen renewed his struggles, and wrapped the shadows around the moving portraits lining the hall more tightly. No need to alert anyone of his presence after all.

He paused out side an isolated classroom, sticking his head in before grinning at the thick layer of dust coating everything. "Perfect. Now kitten, I'm going to put you down on that desk over there and we're going to have a nice little chat."

* * *

A good ten minutes later Alucard had finally managed to subdue the little hellion. If he had had any doubts about the boy being a Hellsing they were utterly smashed by his actions. He fought as fiercely as Integra had. 

Alucard felt a pang in his chest at the reminder of his former master. "Well now, I believe introductions are in order, hmmm?"

He laughed internally as the teen glared at him, his green eyes ablaze. "A little late don't you think?"

"I suppose. My name is Alucard. And yours?"

Harry gave him an exasperated look. "Harry. Harry Potter. As if you didn't know that."

Alucard tipped his head to the side and gave a toothy grin. "Hmmm. I did of course. But the niceties should always be followed. Now I suppose you wish to know why I'm here-"

"Gee ya think!" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

"How refreshing," Alucard chuckled. "Well kitten, I'm here to see if you're worthy of becoming my Master."

Harry snorted. "That's a new one. So really why are you here?"

"I already said why boy," Alucard said menacingly as he stalked towards the teen. "I'm here to discern if you have the potential to be my Master."

Harry's eyes widened. "Hey wait a minute, I'm not interested in being anyone's Master! What the hell-"

Harry gasped as Alucards hand around his throat picked him up off the desk and slammed him against the stone wall. "You will listen kitten, and you will listen well. I'm here to tell you a story. A story about your mother's family, and what part you will have to play in it. You will be my Master, even if I have to drag you from the Wizarding World kicking and screaming," he snarled in the teen's ear before dropping him down on the floor and crouching before him.

"The story I have to tell you starts over one hundred years ago when a Catholic by the name of Abraham Van Helsing defeated me and enslaved me to his family. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a vampire. Since I was enslaved the Hellsing family has gone through many changes, most notably their lack of magic. Not that they had any formal training, what with them being Catholic and all. Instead they preferred to suppress their power and dabble in occultism away from the eyes of the church. Abrahams descendants did have some small power with alchemy which enabled them to control me, but until you and your mother before you, it was theorized that my original Master used all the magic in his blood to bind me. You've blown that theory right out of the water," he drawled as he watched the boy dispassionately.

"Like I said Abraham Van Helsing was a Catholic. His son however was not. He chose to follow the Anglican Church, he was a Christian. Now this is where your mother's blood comes into play. Abraham had two children, a son and a daughter. He also had a Catholic cousin, went by the name of Dursley."

Harry gaped, the moonlight filtering in through a high window showing his shocked face as clear as day. "You're saying Vernon was related to the Hellsings? Why didn't he mention this? This is the kind of thing he'd brag about."

"I'm getting to that. Now Abraham's son was a Christian, the rest of the family however was not. But that didn't matter in those days because once Abraham died his son took over the Lordship of the family. He disowned his own sister and his father's cousin with the permission of the King of the time who was all too please to have a Christian Hellsing following him. The Dursley's became outcasts amongst the high born, and renounced all ties to the Hellsing family. Now, your mother, and you, are descended from Abraham's Catholic daughter who married a man that went by the name of Evans. Ring a bell?"

Alucard watched as the boy paled rapidly. "T-that means…"

"Well out with it boy."

"Dudley really was an inbred whale!" He squawked with laughter. "Fred and George were coming up with all these weird theories of why he looked like those apes Crabbe and Goyle! They owe me two galleons!"

"Yes. Quite," Alucard said drolly while rolling his eyes. "If you have nothing to add but insults to your cousins heritage let's get back on topic." He paused before giving the teen a piercing look. "You're taking this quite well. Why?"

"Oh so now I'm allowed to talk?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"As long as it's pertinent to the conversation I suppose."

"This isn't weird," Harry said in a matter of fact voice that Hermione so often favoured. "For me this is normal. I faced a disembodied spirit stuck to the back of my defense teacher's head during my first year, a three-headed dog named fluffy, trolls, and baby dragons. And that was just my first year. Second year I killed a sixty foot long basilisk with only a sword, a talking hat and a phoenix. Do I really need to go on?" He asked, shifting so that he was sitting on his knees.

"No I think not," Alucard said shaking his head. The newspapers hadn't mentioned half of that information. He would need to sit down with his little master to find out just what danger the Wizards had let him get into later. And then promptly teach him how to face said danger with the minimal amount of damage. And then hunt down the bastards that had let the teen come to harm.

"So wouldn't Dudley have been better suited for this…this…whatever this is than me? By what you've told me he has more Hellsing blood than me. Why didn't you just approach them before they died?"

"Not from what I read," Alucard sneered in disgust. "While it's true that he had more Hellsing blood than you he was a pathetic excuse for a mortal. I would have killed him before I served him. But back to the story, you're related to the Hellsing's through your Grandmother."

"Still following?" He asked waiting for conformation. "Good. Now Walter will gladly teach you the family history later, right now I need to apprise you of the situation. My last Master, Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing, the great-granddaughter of Abraham Van Helsing, died recently. It is through her orders that I sought you out."

"The Hellsing family are the leaders of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights, the purpose of which is to eliminate all earthly activity of non-human creatures. Basically we are assassins. And we revel in it. We hunt the monsters, the demons of the night, every little thing that your mother would have warned you about, had she lived," he smirked as he smelt the boy's fear, followed by determination.

"And just what is it you want from me?" Harry asked, straightening to look the vampire in the eye. "Even if I believed you, I'm a Wizard. I won't go around killing people just because you people think I'm related to your dead Master. We Wizards may be isolated from the muggle world, but even we've heard about the Hellsing fiasco at the Tower. Why would I want to involve myself in that mess?"

Alucard smirked before removing his sunglasses and pulling the teen to his feet along with him. "Oh? So you do have a brain. My Master is dead. I must serve a Hellsing. At the moment you are the last remaining. Even if your Aunt and Cousin were still alive you would still be the only one suitable for the job. The Queen has already pardoned the Hellsings, all that is left is for you to take up the mantle."

"Listen, you just said that it was the Hellsing's job to kill non-humans! You're a vampire why would you want to do something like that! Plus, my surrogate god-father is a werewolf! I'm not doing it! Find someone else mmpfffh!"

"You talk too much kitten," Alucard sighed as his gloved hand covered his little master's mouth. "The details can be worked out later. It will be dawn soon, for now-"

"For now nothing!" Harry snarled as he ripped the hand away from his mouth. "I'm a Wizard, I've got over a year left of my schooling, I'm not becoming an assassin, or monster hunter, and I've already got one psycho after my ass, I don't need another!"

"You are impossible. Fine then, we'll continue to meet until I can talk some sense into you."

Harry arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "Say's you! Like I'm not going to tell-"

Harry felt his eyes close as Alucards red eyes locked onto his, his body growing slack as he forgot what he was going to say. "Oh we will see each other kitten. You can count on it."

* * *

"Harry? Harry come on mate, it's time to get up!" 

Harry groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, desperately trying to block the sunlight from his eyes. "Go 'way Ron," he slurred.

"Come on mate, if you don't get up now we'll miss breakfast!" Ron said pulling him from his warm bed onto the cold floor, his quilt still wrapped tight around him. "Jeez this is what you get for staying out so late."

"Staying out late?" Harry asked sleepily. "I thought I went right to bed…"

* * *

Harry gasped as he was pulled back against a strong chest, a gloved hand covering his mouth while the other barred his arms against him. "Hello kitten. Miss me?" 

The young Wizard paled as he was dragged back into the shadowy void that seemed to be merged with the wall.

"You!" He gasped as he was released, turning to see the vampire from his dreams before looking around at the classroom he had also dreamed of the night before. "No, that was a dream you can't-"

"Oh but I assure you kitten," Alucard breathed in Harry ear, moulding himself to his back where he had teleported to. "I'm very real."

* * *

"Why do you keep doing this?" Harry asked exasperatedly. "I'm not going to change my mind. 

"You will."

"You say that with such finality," Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Because it's true."

* * *

"So what is it you do for Hellsing Alucard?" Harry asked one evening. 

"I obey only the orders of my Master."

"Your Master?"

"As I've said, you are now my Master. I will do what you wish me to do. I will obey only your orders."

"Why do I get the feeling that that may not be a good thing?" Harry asked cautiously.

Alucard rewarded him with a small grin. "Because you haven't yet earned it."

"And when will I know if I've earned it?"

"When I address you as my Master."

* * *

"Kitten?" 

"Do you have to keep calling me that?" Harry snapped as he flipped through his defense text.

"But it suits you, besides what else would I call you?" Alucard asked, reloading his gun that he had been tinkering with for the last half hour.

"Gee, I dunno. Maybe my name?"

"I'll call you by your name the moment you become my Master."

"I thought you said I was already your Master, whether I liked it or not?" Harry reminded absentmindedly as he scratched out a sentence on his notes.

Alucard paused to watch the working Wizard. "I'll call you by your name when the time is right."

* * *

"No." 

"You're being difficult again kitten," Alucard scoffed. "It's not going to bite."

"It's a gun."

"I'm aware of that, after all I was the one that asked Walter to make it for you."

"I'm not using it."

"You're a Hellsing, you have to learn. Perhaps you could use it against this Voldemort fellow."

"No."

Alucard felt like screaming his frustration to the entire castle. Was this what his former Master had gone through with him? Had he been this infuriating?

"It's but a weapon, child! No different than your wand."

"No."

* * *

"Are you ready to leave this place yet?" Alucard sighed from where he was leaning against the wall. After two weeks of badgering the boy had given up hiding from him, now he was always in the empty classroom by sunset, waiting for him to arrive. 

Harry slammed his book shut, levelling the vampire with a glare that could match Snape's glare of death. "I've still got another year of schooling left and you expect me to drop everything to go traipsing around leading some vigilante Organization, just because I happen to have some of the founder's blood flowing through my veins? You want me to go against everything I believe in and kill magical creatures and beasts just because some religious sycophant deems it just and right? When will you get it through your head that I want nothing to do with the Hellsing Organization?"

Alucard let out a weary sigh. "You still don't understand. But you will. You will."

* * *

"What are you reading?" Alucard asked curiously. The boy hadn't said a word aside for a quick hello when he had first arrived. 

Harry blinked as he looked up distractedly. "Hmmm?"

"The book, what is it that it's caught your attention so firmly?"

"It's nothing," he said quickly.

Alucard grinned before grabbing the book from his hands. "Oh? What's this? Lovelace, To Lucasta, Going To The Wars?"

Harry tried to grab the book from the tall vampire, blushing furiously all the while. "Yeah go ahead laugh."

"Why would I laugh kitten? You have good taste at least," Alucard grinned.

* * *

"Will you at least carry it?" 

"No."

"If I stop pestering you to learn how to wield it will you at least keep it with you."

"No…wait, you'll stop bothering me about it?"

* * *

"They're approaching," Alucard said. 

"What?" Harry asked bemusedly from where he was curled up on a rug in front of the fireplace.

Alucard turned from the window to stare at the boy lying on the ground. "You should go prepare," he said as he turned back.

* * *

"What are you doing Dumbledore?" Harry screamed as he fought his way to the man through the crowd. "If the castle is to fall under attack we should be evacuating!" 

"Don't bother Potter!" Snape yelled as he sneered at the old man. "He's refused to evacuate, he's cut us off from the outside. If anyone leaves now they'll be killed immediately."

* * *

"Dumbledore?" 

Albus Dumbledore sighed wearily as he watched the Death Eaters approach the school. "Yes Harry?"

Harry turned away from the window to look at the old man. "If the students die because of what you've done…I'll hunt you down and kill you myself."

Dumbledore sighed. "I would expect nothing less of you my boy."

* * *

"What is it you would like me to do?" Alucard asked dispassionately, tilting his head downwards to peer into the boy's vivid green eyes, his orange glasses slipping down to reveal a red eye. 

The boy watched in horror as the death eater's and Aurors flung curses at each other from across the field, choking on a scream as a cutting curse connected with the arm of a professor. Alucard observed him idly as the teen's face was drenched with a stream of blood. His shaking hands held the gun he had insisted the boy carry at all times, the gun he had just used to kill a blond boy who had attempted to murder him.

"What would you like me to do?" He repeated as the clouds hiding the moon drifted away, bathing the school grounds turned battlefield with silvery light.

Harry swallowed convulsively, his breathing racing forth in a staccato rhythm. "I-I don'- don't-"

"Tell me!" Alucard roared from beside the teen as more and more wizards fell, their blood running through the school grounds in streams, staining the once green grass red. "What is it you wish me to do!"

"Just make it stop!" Harry screamed in despair, tears running down his face as strangers and friends died around him.

"Make what stop?" Alucard goaded, drawing the Casull out of his trench coat.

"The killing! Voldemort! Just make him stop! I order you to stop them!"

Alucard felt a wide grin split his face. "Yes, my Master," he breathed before becoming nothing more than a red blur, spilling more blood in a minute than Voldemort's army had in ten.

And as Harry sat in the bloody field of devastation, Voldemort and his followers being dismembered and destroyed, his own allies and friends watching in horror as the demon, because a monster like that could only be a demon, he had commanded utterly destroy the invaders, he couldn't help but ask himself quietly, so quietly only Alucard could hear, "What the hell have I gotten myself into now?"

His only answer was Alucard's mocking laughter.

* * *

**A/N2: Thanks to anyone who answered my questions. If you left a review but no way for me to reply I answered on my profile. They'll only be up for a month or two so check if you did. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You want to know why I've done this? I'll tell you why. I went to my stats page and saw that 31 people had placed this story on their alert list. I didn't know if I should feel flattered or annoyed that so many people ignored the fact that it was a oneshot. I decided to go with flattered and give all you people that put alerts on this story a bit of a nudge. I've posted the first two chapters of the sequel. I've had them up for a while now actually. So thanks for the reviews, I really appreciated them! There's a teaser of the sequel below btw. **

* * *

**Summary: **_I've been accused of being a Dark Lord in the making and have been exiled from the Wizarding world. Now, I find myself pulled into Court intrigues, by a Queen that betrayed the cousin I never knew, who sees me as little better than Hellsing's pet abomination. As I struggle to save myself and those that call me Master, I and those who serve me face yet another threat. It seems that Alucard is not the last of the true nosferatu, another ancient has shown his face, upsetting the delicate balance of power in England. One that seems to have an unsettling fascination with me. _

* * *

Chapter One Preview:

"_It's been so long, I no longer remember what I was called. Won't you grant me a new one?"_

_At one time I may have been naïve enough to name the nameless man, who by now I suspected was controlling my dream. However I had learned too much since I had met Alucard, learned of powers long forgotten, and myths bound in truth. A name was a powerful thing. Most stories told of true names known giving control of the named to another. Others however, spoke of a true name spoken stealing the powers of the one who spoke it. It was not something I was willing to risk. _

"_No."_

_The figure titled his head to the side. "Your dog has taught you well."_

_I bristled at the insult to my most loyal. "How dare-"_

* * *

Chapter Two Preview:

"Did they just shoot at me?" He asked once back in his study, his voice full of shocked disbelief.

"I believe they did."

"My own soldiers just shot at me?"

"Yes."

"Those bloody bastards!"


End file.
